<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death is A Gift by vampiredio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318344">Death is A Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiredio/pseuds/vampiredio'>vampiredio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Vomiting, i am once again writing about dream dying, i want this man to suffer, the good news is that techno and tommy are just hanging out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiredio/pseuds/vampiredio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream finds himself alone and mortally wounded after making an attempt to kill Tommy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death is A Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no actual hard feelings against Dream this is all c!Dream who I think should face some kind of horrible and agonizing death.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s bleeding out, alone in a field.</p><p>His hand rests upon the gaping wound on his abdomen. Dream musters every bit of strength he has left to momentarily lift his head enough to look down upon the remains of his own body; the tall grass is depressed around him and under the weight of his person. A small sanctuary in the middle of a golden meadow, he lays unmoving. With every shallow breath he feels his own dried blood pulling at the edges of his skin. </p><p>His hands are sticky, coated in sweat and gore. </p><p>He closes his eyes, rewinding time over the last weeks in which he quietly and subtly inched closer and closer to Techno’s house, the warm hearth always puffing a steady amount of smoke from the chimney into the cold mountain air. He thinks about standing in the treeline, just out of sight, watching a little blonde boy with too much energy and a towering war torn piglin as they trudge through the snow together. Tommy is always jumping around, yelling and full of life; he doesn’t notice that Techno is constantly looking around them, always on guard, always too careful, always thinking of his younger brother. </p><p>On a day just like any other Techno leaves for just a little too long, forgets to lock the door, lets Tommy stay in the supposed safety of the house alone. A myriad of lucky accidents that tip the scales in his favor, just for a moment. </p><p>He makes his move.</p><p>Dream takes his axe from where it rests firmly against his hip, letting it drag across the steps up the front door; it collides rhythmically and steadily against the wood. Today he gives himself a gift, he has fun. He hears a whining scrape as someone stands up from their chair. </p><p>“Techno?” </p><p>He smiles behind his mask, hearing the tremble in Tommy’s voice is like music to his ears. The little bird in the house calls out again, this time more confidently.</p><p>“Techno, this isn’t funny man. You already got me back earlier, we’re even now for yesterday.”</p><p>Dream presses his palm against the splintering wood of the door, he can feel the warmth from within permeate his worn leather gloves and sink into his skin. </p><p>He pushes it open.</p><p>Tommy is standing in the middle of the room, one foot already behind him in a desperate attempt to make a break for it. The boy scrambles at the sight of him, clambering for anything within reach. His nerves make him sloppy and inaccurate, knocking the ender pearls from the table next to him onto the floor and sending the pile of weapons down with a crash as he attempts to grab one. Dream is still standing in the entryway, holding the hilt of his axe the same way a child drags a toy behind them. He kicks the door shut and begins putting one foot in front of the other, wordlessly approaching Tommy at an almost agonizing pace.</p><p>“Hi, Tommy. I’ve been watching you, you know.” He slaps a hand over his mask, “God, sorry, that sounded so creepy. I hadn’t really rehearsed anything before barging in here, this was a bit unplanned on my part but Techno left me such a good opening that I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see you.” </p><p>Tommy makes a desperate attempt to skirt past him and reach for the door; he is easily stopped in his tracks the second Dream steps in his direction. </p><p>“Aw, c’mon Tommy, I know you can do a little better than that. Surely you haven’t spent all this time practicing combat with Techno just to stand here and stare at me. Though, I suppose you were never all that good with a weapon anyways. You’re better at running, you always have been.” He’s smiling so wide it hurts his face.</p><p>“I’ll come back to Logstedshire with you, I’ll be good, I-I promise. I was just so cold that night, and I-I didn’t have anything or anywhere to go. I just wandered into the wilderness and found Techno by accident, I was going to leave soon I swear.” Tommy pleads with him, the desperation in his voice is beautiful. </p><p>“It’s okay, you don’t have to lie to me. You’ve already done that a lot as is, I think it’s better if we just cut to the chase.” Dream walks circles around Tommy, their eyes never leaving each other. “You’ve said it yourself, you’ve run out of time.”</p><p>Tommy’s eyes grow wide, he glances down at the axe Dream drags behind him. The blade has been sharpened, the handle cleaned and polished. He’s been waiting for this. </p><p>“Now, let’s not be so quick to jump to conclusions,” he puts his hands up in defeat, “surely there must be a-a compromise we can come to, we’re both reasonable men, Dream.”</p><p>“Oh, I was reasonable once I think Tommy… I was reasonable when I exiled you, when I spent nearly every day with you, when I let you keep your things on special occasions, when we were having fun and laughing, but you’ve worn me down.” He lifts his axe in preparation, “I’m out of reasons.” </p><p>Tommy cowers in fear, holding his arms above his head as if putting more meat between him and Dream will do anything but cause more of a mess. He lets gravity take the axe with it, and swings down towards the boy--</p><p>A window breaks, it shatters loudly and suddenly; he lurches forward as his axe catches the top of some blonde hair, the strands fall to the ground at Tommy’s feet. The arrow now lodged firmly within his shoulder burns as the concoction attached to it begins working its way through his muscle. </p><p>Tommy takes this opportunity to scramble for the door, swinging it open and taking a leap down the stairs into the snow; he hears him collide with the ground in a soft whump and the crunch of his footsteps quickly disappears into the distance. </p><p>Dream sucks air in through his teeth and grabs the wooden spoke buried in his skin. He yanks it as hard as he can, the head has buried itself so deeply within him that it takes some of his muscle with it in a small chunk. He tosses the bloodied arrow across the room, feels the stickiness of his own blood seeping through his clothing as whatever Techno had applied to the arrow head pulses through his veins. His head spins, the room is dark at the corners of his vision and beads of sweat form on his forehead. Falling to his knees he props himself up on the hilt of his axe, barely holding consciousness as he empties his stomach onto Techno’s wooden floors; it’s a dark rusted brown. The door swings open violently and hits the wall adjacent to it, the rush of cold air that fills the room puts the hearth out.</p><p>Techno towers behind him; he can hear his labored breath and feel the heat he emanates. He feverishly turns around and sits in his own pool of blood and vomit, he lifts his head to look at the piglin and sees nothing but rage, pure and unfiltered. His face is painted with a wrath he has not seen nor felt in a long time. </p><p>“They always were your weakness, you know,” he coughs a spattering of blood into his hands “your family, that is.”</p><p>Techno doesn’t say anything, he brings his sword over his head and jams it down through Dream’s abdomen in a single motion; he’s always been more fond of actions than words. Choking and sputtering on his own blood as it rises to his throat and spills over his lips, he can feel the warm liquid seeping through the collar of his shirt and kiss his skin. He brings his hands up to hold the blade and grips it so tightly that he feels it burn as it slowly slices deeper into his palms. He’s staring directly into Techno’s eyes, they hold this position for some moments, unmoving, the only sound that fills the room is their own labored breathing. Finally, Techno rips the sword from within him, the exit is no more pleasant than the entry, in fact it is perhaps more painful. Dream lets out a yelp and covers the open wound with his arms, cradling his own body like a mother holds her child. Without skipping a beat Techno lifts Dream by the scruff of his neck and tosses him over the banister of the stairs and into the snow outside. He looks up to see Tommy hesitantly creep past him and sprint back inside, their eyes meet for only a moment. From behind the now closed door he can hear Techno hurriedly asking Tommy if he’s okay, checking if he’s hurt, assuring him he’s safe and that he won’t let anything like this ever happen again. </p><p>Dream allows himself to lay in the snow for what may have been a couple of minutes or a couple of hours, all he remembers is managing to shakily get to his feet and trudging through the wilderness until he eventually collapsed into the soft cushion of the field he now lays in. He isn’t sure how he didn’t die of blood loss before now, it’s almost as if someone out there is making him suffer for as long as possible. </p><p>He laughs, long and hard and with such force that it wracks his body; he feels tears form at the corners of his eyes and roll down his cheeks. His laughter turns into sobs that shake him to his core and these then evolve into screams that only he can hear. He yells until his voice is hoarse, until he’s lightheaded, until the stars fade into the backdrop. </p><p>Dream’s body lays among the grasses, the only people that visit him are the scavengers who stop for a passing meal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>